


you know you're right

by janie_tangerine



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, High School, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Jon Snow Knows Something, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Say goodbye to your teeth, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 04:44:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14097495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janie_tangerine/pseuds/janie_tangerine
Summary: Thing is, Jon doesn’t really want  her to stop with the you know nothing line. Scratch that, he’d rather not have that conversation at all, and not because he’s not into fighting with his girlfriend, but because he - actually does like it. When Ygritte says it.





	you know you're right

**Author's Note:**

> So, for the part where I'm still cleaning my tumblr of unposted fic, an anon left me this a while ago: _School au where Jon and Ygritte are dating and she still says "You know nothing" and other students tease Jon about it like a lot and Y getting super angry cuz only she can say that and shouting angrily at people "You thing it's funny don't you? Newsflash you can't say it, none of you can. You don't know what it means. It means that I love him, you assholes, so stop teasing him!" Jon overhearing, and is like "You really love me Y?" And Y is like "You know nothing Jon Snow" and kissing him. Bye._ Since it was ALMOST valentine's day I filled it for VD and then didn't repost it, so I'm rectifying. This is as horribly tooth-rotting as it sounds. I WARNED YOU.
> 
> Also: of course they don't belong to me, the title is from a nirvana song because at this point I'm titling any jon pov I write off grunge songs and I'll saunter back downwards. Tell your dentist I said you're welcome.

Thing is, Jon doesn’t really want her to stop with the  _you know nothing_  line. Scratch that, he’d rather not have that conversation at all, and not because he’s not into fighting with his girlfriend, but because he - actually does  _like_  it. When  _Ygritte_  says it.

See, point is - it’s not like he ever thought he had a shot with her or anything when they were introduced via common friends. It’s not just that she has a year and a half on him or so and that she’s generally the kind of cool person he wishes he could be - mostly for how she goes on in life not giving a fuck about what anyone else thinks, which is a skill he wishes he could have mastered earlier in life for that matter. It’s not just that when they ended up making out at Gilly’s birthday party a few months after they were introduced and went out with the same group of friends,  _she_  had been fairly experienced and he had never had even kissed a girl before. He doesn’t even remember where the  _you know nothing_  had come from - it happened fairly early for that matter - but she didn’t say it like it was something mean. It was obvious that it was honest teasing, and by the time they moved to making out, it had been a  _joke_ , but now she’s more than willing to admit that at least when it comes to  _experience_  with girls he knows way more than something.

So - he actually  _likes_  that, when Ygritte says it. The problem is that people in his class overheard that once when they were having lunch together at the cafeteria just after they got together and since she’s not in his same year… she doesn’t know that those same people have started using that, too.

And not in a flattering way.

The other thing is, Jon  _is_  mostly over a lot of things he’s been called in his life, especially during those years when his name was still technically Snow because it took his uncle a fair lot of time to get things straightened out (you’d think that after you spend six years in a group home and then find that you had a family who was looking for you that’d be it - wrong. He hadn’t imagined he’d end up in the middle of a years-long custody case between his uncle and his biological dad’s family, but for some reason he couldn’t legally be Stark until that was finalized). Still, he can’t help flinching whenever people who knew him back in the day and who are in his same classroom in high school now re-use that line at any chance they might find for it. When Ygritte says it it’s obvious that she doesn’t mean it  _badly,_  when others do - it’s an entire other business. Sam suggested him to just talk to her about it and ask her to drop it for the moment, which is perfectly reasonable, but still, he doesn’t  _want_  her to.

Not really.

Except that it’s Valentine’s day now, and it’s not like he’s ever had a girlfriend before her, and he really did want to get her something. Problem: other than movies and such, he only knows  _really_  well four other people in  _committed relationships_. Sam and Gilly seem to be out of said movies whenever Valentine’s rolls around, and Jon is fairly sure that asking his brother what he and Theon do for the occasion is something he  _doesn’t_  want to do under any circumstance. Other than asking Sansa for advice he really didn’t have any other option, and Sansa had insisted that flowers and chocolate and a movie ticket are  _foul-proof_. Jon knows for sure that Ygritte would probably throw a heart-shaped box back in his face, though. And that’s why he went and bought a sensible couple of bars of that ridiculous 87% dark chocolate she seems to eat like candy - how can she, it’s too damned bitter even for him, and he likes dark chocolate. He had also gotten tickets for some dumb action movie she’ll positively love (he just hopes some making out will be in the cards) and put them in a sensible red envelope without any hearts on it whatsoever. Then he had tied it around the chocolate with a sensible black bow and he had considered the flowers, but - no, she’s really not the kind of person who’d like that.

Now he’s heading for  _her_  class hoping to just leave that on her desk and running back to his own - he isn’t seeing her until recess and he’d really rather have her find it without him being present in case it ends up being a complete backfire, but  _obviously_  one of those creepy Frey kids in his class saw him.

Also, their teacher for the first hour is apparently sick and they don’t have anyone to cover at short notice. Which means that Jon’s been ignoring dumb jabs at his efforts to do something nice for his girlfriend for the last twenty minutes.

He sighs, says he’ll go to the bathroom figuring that he might get a five minute break, and considers actually asking Ygritte to cut it out with the  _you know nothing_  in public - that is, until he goes back to his class and -

Wait, is it  _Ygritte_  pretty much screaming someone down?

“- good thing I sneaked out or I’d have never heard that, and  _do you think it’s funny_?”

No one answers - Jon moves so that he’s outside the door and staring inside the room. Ygritte is in fact staring down the creepy Frey kid along with - about all the other people who were flanking him before? And he knows why no one’s answering, Ygritte can be fairly fucking terrifying when she wants to.

“Well -”

“ _No_ , don’t you even answer that. Fact is, I don’t say it because I  _really_  think he knows nothing, and you lot should really shut your mouth. Who even - fuck’s sake, that’s not how I mean it and  _maybe_  you should ask yourself why  _he_  is getting laid and you aren’t instead of teasing because he got me chocolate, you ass.”

“Wait, what -”

“Asshole, I love him and that’s exactly what  _that_  means so unless you want to get into his pants, which is  _not_  happening anyway since I don’t share, just fucking stop, how about  _that_?”

And then she gives them a frankly terrifying smirk before heading out and -

Slamming into him, pretty much.

“You heard that,” she says, a moment later.

He should have answered  _yes_ , or if not - well, he had a fairly large choice of  _not_  embarrassing things to say.

And instead -

“Wait, you  _really_  l-” he starts.

“Damn it,  _you know nothing_ , Jon,” she interrupts before her hand goes to the back of his neck and drags him down and  _fuck is she frenching him right in the middle of the hallway while she’s holding to that chocolate with her other hand_?

He  _should_  probably consider that it’s not exactly appropriate behavior. He does that for exactly one fraction of a second before he kisses her back instead.

No, he’s  _definitely_  not telling her to stop anytime soon.

 

End.


End file.
